


What Was Once Lost

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After successfully stopping Father’s plan, the Elric brothers finally get to rest and move on.Or so they thought.
Kudos: 12





	What Was Once Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Was Once Lost (OLD)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433727) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This was a attempt of rewriting my old fanfic back in October. Hope you enjoy it.

A bloodied, wounded Edward Elric stood in front of the weakened god before him, watching the homunculus’ body fade with the wind.

“It’s over, Father.” The teen growled. “Your reign of terror is short-lived. Now go back to the hellhole you crawled out of.”

“No..” He croaked. “This...can not be...Me, an all powerful god, bested by an insufficient _human_ …”

As the last remnants began to fade, his frown shifted into a smile. “If he should even be called that anymore..”

Edward’s eyebrows lowered in confusion. But before he could ask, the reverberation of Mei’s screams brought his attention back to his main concern.

_Al…_

Without a single thought, he grabbed a stick and began to draw something onto the ground. Everyone observed his movements until the sketch revealed itself to be a transmutation circle.

“Take a good look, everyone!” He clapped his hands together, electricity flowing through his veins. “Because this is my last performance!”

And with that, he pressed them onto the ring.

The alchemist awakened to the nostalgic sight of white nothingness known as The Gate.

“Well, well,” The spectral being gazed into their new guest. “Looks like the prodigal son has finally returned. Have you figured out the price you’re willing to take for your brother’s life?”

“Yeah.” He placed his right arm onto the gate before him, the coldness of the stone reminding him of the automail he once had. 

“Ever since that day, I’ve been spending my whole life trying to find answers to questions unknown, but little did I know that the answer was in front of me..”

“And that is?”

He smirked. 

“Who needs unlimited knowledge when you have friends and family waiting for you on the other side?”

They hummed. “You do have a point, but even though you have beaten me, you don’t need to sacrifice anything else.”

“What? Why not?”

“Let’s just say that you already sacrificed something greater. You’ll find out soon enough. In the meantime, your brother’s here. He’s over at the other side.”

“Wait!” Edward cried, reaching out for the disappearing entity. 

“See you later, Fullmetal Alchemist..”

He stood there before looking up to see someone standing before another gate. His skin tone was paler than his own, but he knew those soft golden eyes anywhere.

“Took you long enough.” His little brother snarked.

“Hey. I said I would come back to you, didn’t I?” Ed retorted as he kneeled down and helped him up.

Alphonse’s eyes softened. “You did, didn’t you?”

“Let’s go home, Al. Together.”

In the midst of the fog, he supported his brother as they walked from the circle. 

He stumbled a bit, feeling a bit surprised to feel a sudden change in weight on his body. Tempting fate, he looked.

“It can’t be..”

Beside his right, now attached to his scarred hip, was his left leg.


End file.
